


Black On Bronze

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The fluffiest piece of kink ever..."There's more rope than there needs to be, Jared's well aware, but the black silk criss-crosses his skin in the designs Jensen chooses.  The visual contrast of ebony ties against bronzed flesh is arousing to his lover, appealing in ways he's just beginning to understand."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Black On Bronze

**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Bondage. D/s. The _fluffiest_ piece of kink ever. Very Bottom!Jared.

**Words:** ~2,700

**Summary:** _There's more rope than there needs to be, Jared's well aware, but the black silk criss-crosses his skin in the designs Jensen chooses. The visual contrast of ebony ties against bronzed flesh is arousing to his lover, appealing in ways he's just beginning to understand._

 

 

 

The ropes are tight, holding Jared in their intimate embrace. He doesn't need to strain to know there's little hope of escape.

 

Firm fingers skim along the intricate knots and crosses, their cold touch drawing a gasp from Jared's throat. He can't turn to watch, only feel, but his muscles try anyway as if of their own mind. There's a low, pleased moan from behind, no doubt elicited by the sight of flesh confined and strained. Jared knows he must look beautiful, can feel it whispered into the air around him - telegraphed against his skin with Jensen's approving touches.

 

He kneels, weight balanced easily on the mattress from shins to ankles, his arms stretched up and bound to the beams above. Jared's thighs are forced wide and tensed by the ankle bar; endorphins released by his quivering muscles spread throughout his body, warming and exciting. 

 

"Feel the strain, yet?"

 

There's no blindfold tonight so Jared can tilt his neck enough to watch Jensen's hands encircle his chest, pale fingers lingering each time they cross black silk. Two straps cross perfectly over his nipples and Jensen flicks the hard points beneath the silk, pleased with the sounds Jared makes. But the gag is essential, another length of dark satin tied just tight enough around Jared's mouth, long end draping down his neck and brushing his spine as he shifts. 

 

When sensation subsides enough, Jared nods. Palms squeeze Jensen's acknowledgement of his gesture.

 

"It'll make this better, Jared, trust me."

 

Jensen's whisper makes his heart pound, the simple reassurance holding so much meaning despite its familiarity.

 

_'It's all for you,_ ' he hears the soft echo of another time. _'No matter how you bend for me or how I take you...All for you, Jared._

_'Oh, God. Jensen!'_

_'Everything, it's yours, Jared.'_

_'Please, Jen.'_

_'This is how I give it to you. This is how I can give you all that I am.'_

 

It could have been a lifetime ago, but it holds sacred to everything they're discovering.

 

Cooler air assaults his stomach when Jensen's hands disappear. They return gently probing and skimming around his ankle bones, finger pads alternating between the cool metal of the bar and warm flesh. It's a small point of contact between them, grounding Jared's senses. Jensen _knows_ ; his hands never abandon Jared for long.

 

"I can feel it too, just touching you." Hands journey along Jared's calves, long skeletal muscle stretched. "I know the ache, Jared." Into the crease between knee and thigh, slick from sweat and sensitive even now. "I know how it's going to feel, like everything's going to shatter." Up the back of Jared's thighs, fine hairs attracted to Jensen's touch like static. "But I won't let you fall apart."

 

All hints of Jensen’s touch disappear for a moment and Jared thinks he’s going to fly apart right then, no matter the reassurance. He takes the deepest breath possible while trussed up tightly, knowing that Jensen is watching him, expecting Jared to calm himself so his lover can proceed.

 

It takes a moment – there are no time limits here, for either of them – but Jared centers himself, remembering that he’s never alone, and stability kneels behind him if it becomes _too much_. Jensen’s hands return as soon as his breathing’s even again, worship and awe transmitted through the touch.

 

“So fucking gorgeous, Jared.”

 

He doesn’t need to hear it, but Jensen loves saying it - loves the moans he can draw just from Jared hearing the pleasure in his voice.

 

The mattress shifts, Jared flexing to hold his balance, and suddenly Jensen’s _beneath_ him. His lover’s laid out between his knees, lower back solid on the ankle bar. Jensen’s face must be right below his groin, hot breath tantalizing and palms are spread on Jared’s flanks. He wishes he could tilt his neck down enough to see instead of just feeling.

 

One of Jensen's hands moves between his legs, fingers slippery when they drag across the slick gel around Jared's entrance. Then it's soft, teasing pressure on his sac, torturous in its feigned innocence.

 

"Should I have bound these too?" Jensen's warm exhale moistens the sensitive skin like hot breath on a window pane. The grip shifts to Jared's cock, pulling it down and closer to Jensen's mouth.

 

"Or tied your shaft? Trussed it up in black?"

 

It's dirtier, not being able to see Jensen; Jared just imagines the expression on his lover's face, knowing it's got to be filthy beautiful. Jensen's never liked restricting his cock, relying on his acquired knowledge of Jared's body, and Jared's own control, to keep him on edge.

 

"No," Jensen answers his own question like he's alone in the room while Jared's hyperaware. "Your shaft's beautiful without rings and ropes. And you won't come 'til I'm ready, right?"

 

A slick stroke punctuates the question - Jared's sharp muffled gasp the answer. His shaft is slowly encircled, grip never more than a gentle tease. It's maddening and enthralling at once, Jared's body shaking with the desire for more. A moment later, as if Jensen had waited for the shuddering to begin, his plush lips are suckling Jared's sac. Wet, tongued kisses press open-mouthed to the stretchy skin, teeth nipping at flesh pulled taut. His lover's nose nudges the delicate skin behind, doubling the sensations.

 

He loses control of his body, pitching forward until the bonds pull him tight, cutting into his skin. Jensen never ceases, sucking Jared's balls into his mouth even as Jared's muscles _scream_ out. The weight of Jensen's body on the spreader keeps Jared from dislocating a shoulder or falling forward, no doubt what his lover intended to prevent. Surprisingly, strong hands push him back on balance, Jared willing his body to cooperate.

 

" _Easy_ , Jared." It's all he hears before his sac is again bathed in spit and heat.

 

Being bound is relatively new for Jared, this position definitely a first, but his lover's concern is unanticipated. Jared loves Jensen more for it, for easing him through this and for his undeniable patience. He puts his full trust, and his body, in Jensen's hands willingly.

 

The assault seems endless, Jared's cock is twitching jealous and untouched against his stomach as his balls are manipulated and pleasured to the limits of his control. His chest is tight, not entirely from the restricting cords, breathing hitched and fast until all at once, the touch is gone.

 

He can't help whimpering into the gag, so _close_. Jared tenses his thighs but Jensen's no longer between them.

 

"So good, Jared."

 

Besides the bodiless whisper in his ear, there's no other contact from Jensen. Jared's riding high, even the deep voice making his shaft throb with denied pleasure.

 

"You need more, I know."

 

A single finger rests on Jared's neck, moving down slowly. Another digit joins to twine around the ends of the satin gag, pulling slightly to bend Jared into a more desirable curve.

 

"You arch so exquisitely for me, Jared, pushing into your ropes." The fingers trail slowly, three now, down the knobs of Jared's spine. "Gonna leave marks, they're so tight." To illustrate, Jensen tries to work a finger beneath one line of silk unsuccessfully. He presses and pulls, Jared's spine bending more deliciously. "I'm going to lay you out and lick over every line when we're done, let you feel every restraint one more time."

 

When the trio of fingers reaches his ass, Jensen draws them across his entrance, already slick. It's a new part of their ritual when Jared wants it, both of them working to prepare him beforehand. It's as erotic as any of this, joined digits sliding within Jared's body, pausing to pull at his rim where the pleasure is heightened, their eyes locked together. He wanted that comfort tonight despite knowing what Jensen had in store. Only then, stretched sufficiently and giving Jensen his fill of Jared's mouth, did Jensen begin to bind him, wrapping each length of silk carefully and deliberately.

 

Jensen's fingers enter him again now with no pain, just the burn of fullness. His lover pumps in a steady rhythm, Jared wishing his bindings were more forgiving so he could bear down into Jensen's strokes. But he's held captive and immobile at his lover's mercy.

 

When Jensen pulls back, Jared thinks _finally_. But his lover isn't through teasing; he presses along Jared’s sweat dampened back and drags his cock between Jared’s cheeks. The tip catches at Jared’s gaping entrance and he bites into the gag at the gratifying pull. It’s been _hours_ since Jensen first laid him out and dragged the black ties across his stomach, but as soon as Jensen slides into him Jared can’t think about anything else. All he knows is Jensen’s dominion over his body and the thickness of his cock moving against Jared’s inner passage.

 

Jensen uses the silk ropes to pull Jared back on his shaft; Jared’s so glad to feel the full heat of Jensen’s bare chest against his spine. His lover’s thrusts are smooth and even, working in an endlessly patient rhythm. Jared can’t push back, held on an infinite edge, prisoner to the mastery displayed by Jensen.

 

The cock within him slides fully seated, flared tip stilling maddeningly against his prostate and applying constant pressure. Jensen’s hips stop, his breath a teasing warmth in Jared’s ear.

 

“You know what I want, Jared.”

 

He does. Jared knows the pleasure he’s capable of giving Jensen beyond the sight of him bound and submissive.

 

“Come on, Jared.” Sharp teeth bury in his shoulder. “Close around me.”

 

With Jensen snug within him, Jared squeezes around his lover’s shaft. Each time he clenches his inner muscles he can hear Jensen’s breathing hitch, knowing what the feeling is doing for the other man. It spurs his own rapture, forcing Jensen’s cock into his prostate. Jared had never known the bliss he could bring with these simple constrictions – Jensen had taught him well, spending hours fingering Jared’s ass until the technique was perfected.

 

Jensen hisses after a particularly tight squeeze, Jared like a hot vice sheathing him. 

 

“God, you feel so amazing around me.” Sweat is dripping down Jared’s back, salty rivers curving around cuts of firm muscle – his body a hard temple built for Jensen’s worship. “Keep going, Jared. Keep – oh _fuck_ …”

 

Jared twists and tenses his muscles as much as he’s capable and hears Jensen’s voice cracking for the first time all night – the barest hint of his lover losing control. Jensen takes it back swiftly though, resuming his thrusts but now there’s power behind them. He batters Jared’s prostate, throbbing against the pliant body encasing him. Jensen was right - it feels like he's going to shatter. Jared keens into his gag and strains desperately to keep from coming. He has to control himself, has to-

 

_Oh, God!_

 

“Don’t come, Jared.” Jensen’s hands grip his thighs, moving their bodies together and forcing the silk ties further into Jared’s flesh. “Hold right there, just feel me inside you.”

 

If Jensen were to touch his cock, there’s no way Jared would be able to stop himself from coming. He moans gratefully behind black satin when Jensen stills momentarily, easing him back from the precipice of pleasure _just_ enough to make it bearable. Then his hips take up their rhythm once more, repossessing every inch of Jared’s passage.

 

He knows Jensen’s movements so well; Jared can tell he’s close. His arms burn in their bindings as he’s bent beyond their hold, now at the perfect angle for Jensen’s final pushes. Jared’s name is mixed with nonsensical praises when Jensen comes. His nerves are heightened and he can feel every pulse of Jensen within him, savor the sensation of his lover releasing deep.

 

Loving the soft whispers against his neck and the final shudders of Jensen’s body, Jared stays perfectly still until Jensen slides free with a long moan. He shivers with a sudden chill when he loses the warmth of Jensen at his back, sweat cooling and raising gooseflesh on his arms. 

 

Jared’s empty and alone for a moment before Jensen crawls in front of him – it’s the first time he’s been able to meet Jensen’s eyes since his lover kissed him after all the ropes were in place, just before leaving him gagged and alone for over an hour. The green eyes sparkle with sated pleasure and Jared whimpers when Jensen’s lips meet his through the satin gag. Moisture from Jensen’s tongue soaks through the slick material and he can taste his lover.

 

"You're doing so well..."

 

The approval runs through him as Jensen shifts closer. No matter how great the sex was, this is what drives Jared's arousal to extreme heights. The look on Jensen's face - appreciation, gratefulness, desire all focused on him, and simply because he's willing to _give_ this to his boyfriend. There's no sacrifice - what he gets from Jensen in return is so much greater.

 

"Bet you're ready, aren't you?"

 

He doesn't need to nod - Jensen knows he's been ready to come for so long, his entire body is shaking with it. Instead of stroking his leaking shaft, Jensen reaches around and slowly presses two fingers back into his stretched entrance. The soft pads pull gently at his rim, thumb massaging the surrounding skin. Combined with Jensen writhing against his chest, Jared's cock trapped and stimulated between them, he's overwhelmed in a heartbeat.

 

Locking eyes with Jensen, Jared can see permission there. It's all he needs for his muscles to lock up and then he's coming across Jensen's stomach and softening cock. Broken murmurs spill from Jensen's lips as Jared pulses - filthy whispers on how beautiful he looks, the way his body is trembling, dirty promises for the next time.

 

When the tremors finally cease, Jensen's touches are gentle and confident, knowing exactly which ties to release first. Strong arms catch him when he slumps forward, his own arms released from their bindings. Jared lays on the bed, dazed, as his boyfriend methodically removes the ties and the spreader, his sore muscles protesting the burn of new positions even as his mind's eager to relive every moment.

 

Jensen kneels above him when all the silken ties are gone, eyes bright as they're tracing over the red lines cut into Jared's skin. True to his word, his lover starts at his thighs, warm tongue pressing flat against the impressions there and moving gradually up to his torso. 

 

The gag hasn't been removed yet and Jared doesn't dare touch it - all his contented moans caught by the tight fabric. He can watch every move Jensen makes and if he weren't exhausted, his arousal would be evident. Soft lips erase any discomfort, soothing with light kisses over reddened marks. 

 

Reaching Jared's face, Jensen slips the black satin down, sealing their mouths together with a hunger that belies their recent activity. Jensen's been denied his mouth since the gag was tied securely but he's taking his fill now.

 

Kissing like this means they're back on equal ground and Jared takes advantage, finally able to hold Jensen while their tongues move together.

 

"Hey, do you want me to help you upstairs?" Even Jensen's voice is pitched differently now. Jared considers that a good thing - any more of the sexy, dominant tenor and he'd ignore his exhaustion and be willing to roll right over again. 

 

"Jared?" 

 

His shoulder is nudged but he's too comfortable to respond. Normally they'll move upstairs to Jared's bed, keeping this part of them more private, hidden.

 

But tonight, limits pushed with phenomenal results, it feels appropriate to curl up here in Jensen's space. Like he's acknowledging that _this_ is a true piece of them, an essential facet and they don't need to shy away from it.

 

"Nope," Jared mutters against Jensen's warm neck, the scent of his cologne diminished now leaving only a soothing musk. "We're good here."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

His answer says it all. 

 

"Absolutely."

 

 

FIN

 

 

So, let me explain. I wanted to write a kinky companion piece to [My Favorite Holding Period Is Forever](http://kelleigh.livejournal.com/222474.html), but then this popped into my head. It clearly doesn't fit the dynamic of the characters in Holding Period, so this stands alone, and we'll say it's not AU, just for FUN.

 

I apologize if it bites, but I've never written *any* sort of kink beyond the slight D/s in Holding Period. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
